


First Date: Marauder Style

by NofrictionJustfiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Dates, Friendship, Gossip Girl References, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, James Potter/sister, James Potter/sister!reader, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Narcissa Black/reader, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Siblings, Young James Potter, Young Narcissa Black Malfoy, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NofrictionJustfiction/pseuds/NofrictionJustfiction
Summary: So there is a Gossip Girl reference to the scene where Jenny calls Dan, her brother, to help her find the perfect dress for a dance she was attending. That scene, along with the prompt (that I re-worded just a bit) anon sent me, inspired this fic, which might be followed up by a second part. I hope you enjoy!Prompt: “YOU SAID TO BE HONEST STOP HITTING ME!”
Relationships: James Potter & Reader, James Potter/Reader, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Reader, Remus Lupin & Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Sirius Black & Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 47





	First Date: Marauder Style

“Look at her, our little love bird has finally left the nest...Merlin, does this make me even prouder to be her brother. Oi, Moony, have you got that handkerchief on you? I’m starting to tear up...”

“Let me find it, James,” Remus Lupin answered, rummaging through the pockets of his robe to find the requested item, “ah...here it is.”

Presenting the object to James, who wasn’t in any actual need of the cloth, the boy turned to accept the item, clutching it dramatically to himself. Spinning sharply on his heel, he resumed his position to watch the scene before him. 

A few yards away from the group was (Y/N) Potter, James’ younger twin sister. But, she wasn’t alone; in front of her stood her longtime crush, a Slytherin girl, who also happened to be…

“What’re you blokes looking at,” Sirius Black questioned as he came up behind the boys, eagerly peering over their shoulders with his signature smirk to get a glimpse at the sight that captivated them. However, upon seeing what was exactly unfolding, Sirius’ lips turned down into a gaping frown. Rather, a large one.

“ _Narcissa’s_ the person (Y/N/N)’s going after? My damn cousin, _Narcissa_ ,” he hissed the name again and stopped himself to shake his head in disbelief at the situation, “is the one who stole our sweet (Y/N)’s heart?”

“Would you be quiet, Sirius? I don’t want them finding out we’re eavesdropping-- especially (Y/N),” James scolded, “anyways, if any of us should be concerned about this, it’s me; _I’m_ her brother.”

“Well, you’re not handling this like you are,” Sirius scoffed, walking from his friends to lean up against the nearest wall. 

_If I were James…_.Sirius thought, arms coming up to fold against his chest as he pondered how _he_ , not James, would handle the situation, _I would--_

Sirius’ thoughts were cut short as the sound of familiar giggles grew louder. (Y/N), who was unknowingly skipping towards her eavesdroppers, skidded to a halt when she rounded the corner they hid behind. Eyes widening in shock, then narrowing in disappointment and anger, Sirius could _swear_ that she growled at the sight of them. 

“Were you _twats_ really listening in on my conversation,” she spat at the three boys, causing them to cower under her intense gaze.

“Yes,” Remus admitted right away, being the one who was most scared of his friend’s sister.

With a sickly sweet smile aimed towards him, “I appreciate your honesty, Remus. But what I _don’t_ appreciate is that you guys spied on me and--,” (Y/N), who choked on the tears that formed freshly at her eyes, failed to finish. Quickly, James abandoned his book bag on the floor to envelope his sister in his arms. 

“Shhh...it’s going to be alright, even if she did reject-- _ **OOH**_! What was that for? I’m tryin’ to make you feel better!” 

Receiving a punch in the gut from (Y/N), James backed up from her to nurse his aching stomach. 

“You git, didn’t you just hear me giggling? She _didn’t_ reject me, she agreed to go on a date with me,” (Y/N) corrected, bringing up the sleeve of her robe to wipe the tears from her face. 

“Then why the tears, (Y/N/N),” softly spoke up Sirius from his spot by the wall.

Sighing at his question, as she knew it was inevitable, (Y/N) looked down at her feet.

“I didn’t know how you guys would react to my preference, so, I just thought it’d be best not to say anything. I guess I got a little scared, s’all.”

“(Y/N), we’re sorry that we invaded your privacy and if we ever made you feel like you couldn’t come to us with that but, just know that we love you, regardless,” Remus affirmed, soft eyes twinkling with sincerity.

Shyly looking up at the three boys, whose smiles radiated warmth, she beamed at them with a face free of tears. Walking back over to his sister, James brought her into a hug which the two other boys soon joined in on. After a minute or so, the quartet broke apart from the group hug only to walk towards the Great Hall together.

Deciding to break the silence, Sirius piped up,

“So, (Y/N), when’s your date with Narcissa?”

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Be honest with me, boys, how does this one look?”

Walking out of the dressing room to show your brother and friends the dress, for what must have been the hundredth time, you twirled around in the clothing item that now adorned your body.

“It looks like the _thing_ Kreacher wears,” Sirius not-so-quietly mumbled, with his head tilted back and eyes shut, clearly bored and fatigued from the day of dress shopping. 

Gaping at Sirius for his rude comment, you stood and watched as James and Remus rounded in on him and began slapping and punching him awake.

Flailing his arms at them as a way, ineffective albeit, to defend himself, Sirius gave up and shouted, “ **SHE SAID BE HONEST STOP HITTING ME!** ”

“That doesn’t mean be an arse, Padfoot,” Remus retorted, with a final slap. 

“Let’s take a look at her now, lads,” James requested, gesturing over to his sister--but not without shooting a pointed glare at Sirius first. Getting up from the couch they lounged on, James, Remus and Sirius walked up behind (Y/N) who was staring at herself in the mirror. 

“Well, you look good, (Y/N/N). You do, really,” James earnestly said to his sister.

Looking back at him in the reflection of the mirror, then at Remus and Sirius whose smiles showed their own approval, she shot her own smile back at them,

“I think we reached a verdict then; this one’s a keeper. Thanks boys,” (Y/N) waved at them as she re-entered the dressing room to change.

Watching the door close, the three boys then plopped down onto the couch.

“Hopefully she’ll say that about Narcissa after their date,” Remus whispered reflectively, but loud enough for James and Sirius to hear.

Humming in agreement, James nodded then looked over at Sirius with a smirk,

“Y’know Sirius...if Narcissa and (Y/N) were to marry, we’d be related--”

“Oh piss off, Potter, before I--”

“Sirius, James,” Remus said in an admonitory tone, in order to prevent a fight that was on the cusp of breaking out, “let us just hope, again, that this _first_ date goes well and _maybe_ , just _maybe_ in a few years time, if it’s still going well, that they get married. Alright?”

“I can agree with that,” Sirius consented.

“Agree with what,” (Y/N) asked curiously, changed back into her normal clothes and with the dress held in her hands.

“Uh…” Sirius dumbly started.

“T-that the dress is definitely the one for you,” James exclaimed, clapping his hands together, “c’mon, let me buy it for you, little sis.” Ushering you away to the clerk, James turned his head to look back at Sirius and Remus, winking at them.

“Ugh, let’s go, before she sees something else,” Sirius groaned, pulling Remus to his feet as they made a quick exit out of the shop. 

/////////////////////////////////////

Waiting in the common room was James, Remus and Sirius--all appearing to be tired but when they saw you enter after coming back from your date, did they become awake and attentive.

“How’d it go, (Y/N/N),” James asked, coming up to greet you.

“Well…” you started, with a wide grin.

“Sit, sit down! Then tell us,” Remus exclaimed, motioning for you to rest with him and Sirius on the couch. After getting comfortable, you gushed--quite adorably--to the three boys about your date with Narcissa. How she loved your dress, called you pet names like ‘darling’ and ‘dear’ and when you both kissed, just before parting to go to your separate dormitories.

“You kissed on the first date? That’s brilliant, (Y/N),” James complimented, causing your cheeks to burn red.

“Oi, now that’s something that _I_ would do,” Sirius grinned smugly to himself. 

Rolling her eyes at him, (Y/N) gave in to chuckle, “Thank you though, James, Remus and Sirius, for staying up for me. You didn’t have to, yet you did,” pausing to rise from the couch, (Y/N) resumed, “Oh, and boys, please don’t do this _every_ time Cissa and I go on a date, sleep is important to your health,” she finished, now walking over to the girl’s dormitories. 

“We won’t, little sister--WAIT! DID SHE JUST SAY _EVERY_ TIME THEY GO ON A DATE,” James roared to his friends. 

“That she did, James,” Remus nodded, smiling to himself because exactly what he had hoped for, that your first date would go well, went _perfectly_ according to plan. 

“That she did,” Sirius repeated, finally feeling genuine happiness for you and his cousin. After putting his feelings for her aside, Sirius now realized that Narcissa deserved you and vice-versa; you made one another happy, and with that, Sirius could be happy, too.


End file.
